Lose Your Name Naruto Multiple pairings
by twent47blue
Summary: This won Honorable Mention Grand Prize for Aarin Fantasy.Please pardon the grammar and tenses,this is a Fairy Tale fic.With multiple pairings.English is not my native tongue.Itachi x Kakashi,Sasuke x Kakashi,Sasuke x Neji x Itachi,Sasuke x Neji. Enjoy!


I was really a fool. I thought that love is something that would feed me and complete me. I've always believed that I would always be happy. If I have this love, just as long as Iruka is there. But now I know that there is something that even love can't fix. I don't want to be miserable anymore. I can't continue living like that, I can't continue holding on to you. Because you stopped loving me and you are never ever coming back. Even your heart stopped beating. You died, and everything that I have lived for had gone with you in your passing. How could you do this to me? How could you, Iruka? I hate you. For the first time in my life, I hated you. I hate you with my entire being. You locked me in this love that belongs in the past with you. And you forgot to give me back my heart. You're so cruel, Iruka. For dying on me.

I was only sixteen years old when love found me. When you found me. You were my world, I have moved everything in your name, I haven't known any other paths to life…to love…than the ones that bears your name. Iruka and Kakashi. You say it like its one word. One cannot be without the other. My ying to my yang, my smile, my heart, my tears, my sorrow. As if everything about me only exist because I was born to love you and only you. But you are a cheater, did you know that? You cheated me. You promised me you will love me forever. You promised me you will never ever leave me, that you will stay with me for the rest of my life. So how dare you leave your prince in misery.

Kakashi didn't know how it started. He and Iruka had been friends since they were kids, and since their families were close, they would often come and visit each other. So it was a joy for his young heart when he found out that Iruka also feels that certain attraction as well, the same attraction he was feeling for the other prince. It was destiny when their families decided to seal their fates and joined their kingdoms together. They were married to each other on Kakashi's sixteenth birthday.

Kakashi never felt so happy in his entire life, he never thought that this feeling will ever end. He had always figured that him and Iruka would rule their kingdom until they are old and grey, that they would find a boy or a girl they could adopt and live happily as a family. It was a joy for them when they were horseback riding one day and found a boy on the beach. He was probably a victim of a the huge storm that swept the entire land, and left the whole country yard with debris and death, since there was a huge storm the other day, a lot of houses were destroyed and debris were everywhere, and that is where they found a naked and unconscious boy. He couldn't talk at first, and he was clinging more to Kakashi that Iruka started teasing him that probably the boy had a liking for him. Kakashi took it good-naturedly and even told Iruka that they are going to take the boy and start a family.

_Why is love so difficult? Why is love so complicated? Have you ever love someone without a reason? You just look at them and you suddenly fall in love. _

_Well, I have. There wasn't any reason when I was starting to like him. Prince Kakashi is not part of my world, yet I made him my only world. Why didn't you look at me then? You would have seen me before you saw him. If you saw me before you saw Prince Iruka I would have been there for you, my prince. I would not die on you, if you would look at me and love me, I would live for all eternity and live only for you. You are the only human I know, and you promised me that you will not make me lonely. But you did. And on top of that, you broke my heart at the same time._

_I know Prince Iruka is the only one in your heart, and I could never ever replace him in your heart. But in mine, you are here. You occupy the whole of it, and no one shares your space, you got the whole of me and I haven't spared not even a shadow to anyone else, but yours alone, my prince. My Kakashi._

Sasuke was only thirteen years old when he ventured somewhere he shouldn't have. He is not allowed to go the world of humans until he reached a certain age. All his brothers had gone, and since he was the youngest, he could only listen to their stories and adventures when they first ventured to the surface, the other world. The world of humans.

Sasuke has a secret. Him and his best friend, Neji had often gathered debris from the surface, of course, they never dared go as far as the shore, they weren't strong enough then, they would be completely wiped out by the current. But of course, this is what they were told by the others to scare them off for daring to go near the shore. There were incidents when the humans were not so kind, and would stone them to death, catch them, play with them, and torture them.

The sole heir of the underwater world were spared of these stories and details. And was given stories of having to reach a certain age before they could venture out to the surface and have a glance of the surface world. His father, the Hokage, had decreed long before all the princes of the land are grown up and could understand the cruelty of the surface, that no young merman or mermaid are allowed to venture to the surface without any adult supervision, and only when they reached the age of sixteen. But before that, anyone caught violating that decree would lose the privilege to ever go up to the surface and see the human world. The Hokage had only done this to prevent any of his royal sons from venturing out to the surface and be a victim of the human cruelty. Although the fate of those merman who had suffered those cruelty had longed passed and was even before the princes had grown, the king of the underwater would make sure that no one would ever have that same fate ever again. Especially his royal family whom he dearly love, especially his youngest, his most favorite, the young Prince Sasuke.

Neji had often wondered why his royal best friend has a thing for humans, at first he thought that its just a fascination that after awhile, after Sasuke gets tired of playing with an old comb, a broken telescope and going through their "treasures" maybe then his friend would finally notice him. And somehow probably feel his extra affection, extra sweet care and his undying loyalty and recognize it to only one thing, and that is love. Because he is in love with him ever since he learned what those feelings were. All of Sasuke's brothers had longed been married and found their respective mates. And he knew somehow that Sasuke would also find a mate and not a wife not like some of his brothers did. Judging from the pictures that Sasuke hordes from their collection in their secret hideout, its all male. Though he haven't heard him say anything liking another merman or mermaid for that matter but he had a feeling that the royal heart leans in that direction. It is a different world, and Neji often wondered if Sasuke would finally notice his efforts and somehow reward him for it. But that is also his wishful thinking. He even tried going to Itachi, the sea warlock, to see if he's got any magic potion for him, and make the royal prince fall for him. But he had a feeling that Itachi cheated him on that one and gave him the wrong potion or a potion that doesn't work. Because he haven't see any changes at all. Although he could see that Sasuke is a little extra sweet on him, he was still hoping that one of these days, his friend would somehow notice him. And his feelings.

Neji and his family had served the kingdom all their lives, starting from his father and their fathers before him. Neji and Sasuke grew up together. The Hyuuga born knight never knew any other life but to serve his prince and his family. His family was not royally born but Neji's father is a baron and a good friend of the Hokage. So when the Hokage invited Neji's family to join him and help run the underwater kingdom, the Hyuuga clan had always stayed side by side with the Hokage and his domain. And like his father before him, Neji stood by Sasuke's side. But he never expected that his heart would also belong to the prince as well.

Sasuke had always been free spirited and always do things his way. He didn't follow his brother's footsteps who successful marriages and partnerships. Although the Hokage had always been strict with the youngest, probably knowing that the youngest has a mind of his own, somehow he had a feeling that this one would be the most difficult one amongst his sons.

The human prince. Kakashi Hatake. The sole heir of the human kingdom. He is the merman prince's object of affection. Ever since the merman saw most of his pictures and images on debris left from the human world, he had often wondered if he would ever get to see the live person, the human person himself. When there was an event that he heard about, a human festival and the prince would be diving for pearls, Sasuke, though he wasn't allowed yet to be near the shore, ventured and dared to be near by so many humans. Neji persuaded and pleaded with him not to go, but in the end, the knight went with him and vowed to protect him with his life if ever things started to happen to his prince. But it was uneventful. It was only in one incident that the human prince got caught in some seaweeds, and despite of Neji's warnings, Sasuke went to save the human prince, even taking him back as far as the surface when Prince Kakashi lost consciousness for being underwater too long and struggling with the seaweeds. Kakashi opened his eyes only once and saw Sasuke, and before anything happened, Neji had already pulled the merman prince before any of the humans sees him and captures him. And Neji thought that this would discourage Sasuke now, seeing the danger of dealing with humans, but he had fallen even harder for the human prince, now that he got to hold him and sees him up close.

It was all a dream for Sasuke, that there will come a time that he would get to meet the human prince, its just a matter of time and a desperate wish. He already had his first time of love at first sight, something that Neji had dreaded. That even though Kakashi is human, he knew that he is pale in comparison to Prince Sasuke's eyes.

Iruka had always thought that he would meet a princess from a neighboring kingdom, fall in love and live happily ever after. It never occurred to him that love would come to him in the form of an arrogant prince from the neighboring kingdom. Iruka had always been sickly and Kakashi, his new playmate, has always teased him at first. But then, later on, after one incident when they were kids, that Kakashi almost drowned, when he woke up on the shore, it was Iruka who saved him. But of course, little did he know that Sasuke had saved him and had brought him to shore, Neji had pulled Sasuke away in time when the other prince saw Kakashi and dove in and drag him to the surface. Sasuke and Neji watched from the distance, Sasuke insisted that he wanted to be sure that Kakashi would be alright, he was relieved to see someone got him and when he saw the royal white head moved, he was happy. If only he knew that he sealed the fate of the two prince.

Since then, Kakashi has always been nice to Iruka, and later on started to develop feelings for him, it was then that together with their families, they sealed that deeper friendship and bonded together as partners.

Sasuke had often wondered what it would be like if those same voice would call him, and call his name with loving affection, if he could feel those hands holding the merman prince, holding him the same way, he sacrificed his birthright to Itachi, the sea warlock, to be able to be able to fulfill everything he has so desired. Even Neji couldn't stop him with his decision but tried as best as he could to support the merman prince with his desire. But there is a catch, he could stay on the surface as much as he wanted, he could do everything he desired, after all, it is his royal name that was at stake. But Kakashi has to fall in love on his own free will, and Kakashi must give him back his name, and if so ever that the prince lose his name, he could no longer go back, he could never be a merman anymore. And even with all his efforts the prince still didn't call out his name, ask him to stay and yes, tells him he loves only the other prince of the under water, then and only then, Prince Sasuke, the youngest and favorite son of the Hokage, would lose his life and would be forgotten by the entire underwater kingdom. Neji at first thought that these conditions would surely change his mind, losing his birthright is one thing, but dying is another thing. Mermen and mermaids don't die, they live on and turns into sea foams and disappear on their own when they do reach a certain age, but they could live to three hundred or five hundred or more if one would live well. But it was appalling that Sasuke gave this all up for the love of a human. He couldn't understand. He couldn't believe that the young prince would go to such lengths.

"Why?" Neji asked, almost choking at his words, "Why would you do such a thing?" he asked, grabbing Sasuke's arm and gripping it tightly, he is so mad and wanted to beat the crap out of his best friend, thinking that alone would finally wake him up and make him go back to his senses.

Sasuke wasn't offended, that Neji would be so familiar with him and forgetting he is the youngest heir that rules this world. He smiled and leaned forward and kissed his best friend's cheek. Neji made a small sound at the back of his throat, he looked at Sasuke, he was trembling, he finally got one of his life long wishes, but he knew that Sasuke's heart was not in that very first kiss that the prince has ever given him so freely.

"Neji, when you love someone, sacrifices are not enough to show that person how much you love them. You would give them all up so willing, to be with them, to have them and to make them see what is truly in your heart." He replied.

"Really? Is that so?" he asked, as the hand still gripping Sasuke's arm turned gentle, and instead of letting go, he pulled the young prince towards him, and crushed him towards his chest, "Should I tell you what is in my heart, my young prince?" he asked, looking at the other boy with so much love and warmth in his eyes.

"Neji." Sasuke called his name, confuse that Neji is behaving strangely but he didn't push him away.

"Right here, right now. I won't lose you, Sasuke. Not to him. Not to a human, if this all I could ever give, if this all I can sacrifice, I will give up my life for you, if this is what you meant by showing you what is in my heart. I love you, my prince. I have always loved you, from the day I laid my eyes on you, from the day you called out my name and told me to be with you for the rest of my life, I have pledged my loyalty to you, and would give you everything you so desired." Neji said, inching his face closer and closer to Sasuke's.

"This is what is in my heart, my prince." Neji whispered, and their lips met, Sasuke felt weak and couldn't pull away, he didn't want his very first kiss to be his best friend, but there is something about Neji's eyes that held him where he was, and all he could do is melt in his arms. Neji moaned. He is kissing the prince. He is kissing Sasuke. He kissed him hard, pulling their bodies together in a tight embrace, demanding the other mouth to yield to him, to open up and surrender to his demanding kisses, and when Sasuke opened his mouth and let him in, Neji plunged his tongue in, and explored the inside of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke felt so weak, the he couldn't really believe that this is all happening, that Neji is kissing him so passionately, that his best friend feels this way for him. He liked it. He liked kissing Neji, and he could feel the stirring in his loins just by the power of Neji's kiss. When the Hyuuga born merman demanded more, he opened his mouth and let him in, his skin tingling with all these sensation, and soon enough they were locked in a torrid kiss. They have forgotten that Itachi was there. Itachi watched in silence and disgust. He wanted to stop it. He wanted Neji to be his alone. He was only helping the prince so that he would finally get rid of this boy so that Neji's attention would be his alone. But he let them. This would be the last time after all. Sasuke would be with the human, and he would also probably lose his life, there is no way for the human prince to call out the merman prince's true name. And maybe then if the prince vanishes, then Neji would only look at him.

"Sasuke." Neji called out breathlessly, breaking the kiss, looking at him with passion in his eyes, Sasuke looked at him, his body trembling. His heart ached. Neji loved him this much. After this day he would never see him again, after this day his family would forget that he ever existed, only Neji would remember him, only Neji would know about everything. But his best friend could do nothing but watch.

For the last time. For the only time he had left in this very kingdom he was supposed to one day rule, for the very last time he would be a merman, he would give this to Neji, the one true merman that ever loved him just as much as he loved Kakashi, the human prince. He nodded his head, and surrender his royal body for Neji to take. "Yes, Neji. Take me." Sasuke whispered.

That's all Neji needed. Reasoning forgotten, whatever reason that Sasuke has, and allowing him to do this, he didn't care anymore. If this was going to be the last time. He would take it, selfishly, he would have him. He would have him before Kakashi does. Somehow he knew that Kakashi will never ever look at Sasuke the same way he is looking at his best friend.

"I love you, my prince." Neji whispered, as he began to shower Sasuke's neck with kisses, licking and nipping while he grind his body against the other merman.

Itachi began to touch himself, he wanted to be that way with Neji. Watching them was making him hard. He started to stroke himself, at the same time as he watched Neji rubbed his lower body against Sasuke's.

Sasuke moaned, when he felt Neji's hand reached out and touched his phallus that was hidden between his scales. He cried out in pleasure when Neji began to stroke him, he fell back limply against Neji, so this is what it feels like to be intimate with someone. He had forgotten that moment that it was Prince Kakashi that he loves, because at this moment, he wanted to please the other boy, his one and only best friend, who had sworn allegiance to his name, to a name he would never hold or remember once he reached the surface. Kakashi has to call his name out for Sasuke to achieve the wished he asked for, for the spell to bind him to the human prince, Kakashi has to call out his name and pledge his undying love to the merman prince. If nothing in these conditions were achieved, Sasuke would die like a human, and worse, his memory and existence would be completely be forgotten by the entire sea kingdom, only Itachi and Neji would know that he had once existed. As to going back, that is another condition, he can no longer go back, the other prince is human, and no human had ever lived long enough to even reached the very bottom of the sea, where the merman prince's kingdom reign. But he would have his wish, he would have the same human life as the human prince, he would also live and die the same way like any other humans. Itachi told him, he has no other choice, whatever decisions he made would be permanent, and Itachi also made sure that the merman prince understood, that even though Prince Sasuke is the son of the king of the sea kingdom, the next heir to inherent the throne, a deal is a deal, a promise is a promise, if he backs out on his words, tragedy will fall on the entire underwater kingdom.

"Drown in me, I will save you." Neji whispered in his ear as he slowly connect with his only prince.

Sasuke pushed him away half-heartedly. He wasn't planning to go this far. It was supposedly just a kiss. But whatever Neji was doing, he didn't want him to stop.

"No." Sasuke moaned yet he offered his neck to his knight. He felt hot and melting.

At the first thrust, Sasuke cried out in pain, and there was blood that spurted out, he tried to squirm away but Neji held him and continued to move, it was so painful at first, he never felt so much pain before, he had never been wounded in his entire life. But it was a different kind of pain, a sweet pain. And after awhile, it started to feel so good. And soon both of them rocking to the same rhythm of their bodies. Itachi couldn't just go on watching. He waved his hand, and a dark mist covered the prince and Neji, and soon he was behind Neji, both the prince and the knight was so engrossed at each other, Neji didn't even notice that Itachi was there next to him. Or it was probably Itachi putting a spell on Neji he was immune to seeing and feeling the sea warlock, as the older merman was touching him and kissing him the same he was touching and kissing Sasuke before. Neji only flinched slightly when Itachi plunged himself inside the knight, Neji never realized that Itachi had joined them that he had given up his virginity to the sea warlock and the three of them started to dance in the water, a trio of groaning and moaning bodies of mermen, as they take and please each other to their hearts' content.

The merman was shocked, waking up with air on his skin, and sun in his eyes, he thought it was just one his fantasies, dreaming that he would be human with feet, and can walk and talk and be on land, and yes, of course, the very first thing he would do is to get close to his secret love. Itachi had been faithful in fulfilling his wish, he could feel his legs, and he didn't die when he felt air and the sand all over him. He took his first breathe, and it fascinated him, that he is finally here. He is breathing the same air, feeling the same world as his secret love. He was still shaken and extremely frightened that he couldn't move at first. Then he felt gentle hands lifting him up and voices, he heard that familiar voice. The very first thing his eyes laid on were his one true desire…Prince Kakashi of the human world.

Iruka laughed when Sasuke's first reaction was to hug his king, his partner. "I think he likes you." Iruka said, with a hint of mischief on his face.

"He's just frightened." Kakashi said, looking at Sasuke and somehow had a feeling he had seen that face before, but couldn't remember where and when. He touched the boy's face. "You're safe now, what's your name?" Kakashi asked him.

Sasuke had waited for this moment but no matter what he do he couldn't remember his name and where he came from, all he knows is he likes this prince. Iruka saw the troubled look on his face and touched his shoulder gently.

"Don't worry. We will take you back with us. Would you like to live with us?" he asked, smiling down at him.

Sasuke looked at the other person and nodded. And the two princes covered him with their cloaks and took him back to their palace. Although he couldn't remember his name, the princes were so kind and nice to him. He couldn't understand why he felt so hurt whenever he sees Prince Iruka and Prince Kakashi together, not that because he didn't like seeing two men care for each other like they do. His chest hurt, and most of the time he would come between them like a jealous child with a parent complex. And he would often cling on to Kakashi, and the older prince would look at him kindly but he doesn't seem to treat him nor look at him the same way when he looks at the other prince. Prince Iruka was so kind, he never take offense when the child would cling to his husband, and seemed to be possessive and jealous of him. He just assumed that Kakashi probably resembles someone who really meant something to the boy.

"What should we do with him? He doesn't even remember his own name." Kakashi said, as they watched the boy sleep in the room next to theirs.

"Well, no one seemed to be looking for him, whoever who had cared for him before probably died in that terrible storm. He can stay here and be our child. You have always wanted one remember? Maybe this is a blessing from the fates, when we found him at the right moment, he was probably destined to be with us." Iruka said, as he pulled the other prince close, now Kakashi is the acting king while his father was ill. But it was only a matter of time before he was crowned king. And Prince Iruka his mate would rule their kingdoms together.

"If that is what you want, I would go with what you decide." Kakashi said.

"This is supposedly our decision. If you don't feel right about it, voice it out now. When there is time that we can send the boy to a better home. But I like him, he seemed sweet and gentle, although he's got a huge crush on my husband, a stiff competition but I don't mind." Iruka said with a laugh.

"You." Kakashi said, laughing and pushed him against the wall.

Just then Sasuke bolted up the bed, screaming. The two princes rushed to him worriedly.

"What's the matter, are you hurt? Did you have a nightmare?" Kakashi asked, worriedly.

Iruka held him, but the boy pushed him away and clung to Kakashi tightly, shaking badly. Kakashi was about to untangle himself from the boy but Iruka looked at him and shook his head.

"I would get you water." Iruka said, and got up, "Please stay with him until he falls asleep." He said, and leaning forward, he whispered to his husband, "I think you resembles someone so close to him, don't break his little heart. Stay with him." Iruka said, and kissed his cheek.

Kakashi sighed, although he would rather be with Iruka, but his mate had requested that he should be nicer to the boy. So he stayed where he was, pulling the boy back on the bed, he laid on the bed while Sasuke clung to him. He gently brushed the other's soft hair, until he could feel him breathing easier.

"I don't know who you are, where you came from, but somehow I have a feeling I've met you somewhere before." Kakashi begun.

Sasuke listened to him, his eyes were wet from crying. He was afraid to try to speak. He didn't know how his voice would sound. His chest hurt. He feel like crying so hard, it was a feeling like coming home from a long journey and he had finally found his home. He clung to him tighter. He like the way the man's voice thundered in his ear as he speak. It gave him tingles. And he let out a moan.

Kakashi sat up suddenly pulling the boy with him, "Are you hurt?" he asked, looking at him closely, hearing that heart-rendering sound, he thought that the boy is in a terrible pain. He saw the tears, and gently reached for the boy's face and wiped it away.

"Don't cry, are you feeling lonely? Do you want to go home?" he asked gently.

Sasuke shook his head, and looked up to him, "H-Home." He said, his voice sounded gruff at first, but the word was clear and he touched the human prince's chest. "Home." He repeated again.

Kakashi laughed and hugged him tight. "You can talk! Its so nice to hear your voice. What is your name, little one?" he asked. But there was that looked again, the same one the boy gave them when he was asked his name again.

"You don't remember? Should I give you a name?" Kakashi asked with a gentle smile.

The boy smiled and nodded, he felt a tug at his heart when Kakashi asked if he could give him a name.

"Sa—ah…Sa…" Sasuke started to try to say his name, but it felt like his jaw had locked together and he can't say his name.

"Sa…hhmmm…" Kakashi was thoughtful. "Satomi?" Kakashi asked, the boy chuckled, and shook his head.

"Saromi?" Kakashi tried again, loving the way the boy chuckled. Sasuke shook his head again, and laughed even harder.

Iruka was peering by the doorway, he felt a little tired, he was holding a glass of milk but it seemed that the boy won't needing it seeing he is finally okay, with Kakashi being nice to him. He smiled at the scene. Kakashi has always been good with kids, and he can see that this boy is going to be even more fond of his better half since the boy had fallen for his enigmatic charm. He felt a throbbing in his head, he almost dropped the glass he was holding. He was a little relieved that they didn't hear the clatter of the glass and saucer. He hurriedly wiped the spilled milk by the door and got out of there before the two notice he was eavesdropping. He didn't want the boy to feel more insecure and helpless the way he is now. So he gave him the time that he thinks that the boy had been requesting every time he had this longing, faraway look while looking at Kakashi. Lately he had been having dizzy spells and headaches, the boy's arrival had been a blessing in disguise for the sickly prince, he didn't have to pretend anymore to be alright when his mate is around, the boy could manipulate his husband's time so that he would have enough time to make an excuse and visit the apothecary in secret and find out what's wrong with him and find a cure for his malady without worrying his husband.

"I know." Kakashi said, touching the merman prince's hair, "Duck, my little duck." He said, fondly, "You remind me of a cute duckling with your hair like this, all standing up at the end." He said, kissing the boy's forehead.

Sasuke smiled and nodded, enveloping the prince's waists with his arms.

"Alright, my little duck. Time for you to go to bed. It seemed Mother Iruka wants me to sleep here with you tonight, so get under the covers." Kakashi said, laughing when he called his partner mother. It has a nice ring to his ear, that Iruka would be the mother and him the father, and Sasuke their child.

Sasuke happily dove in the covers, happy that he would get to sleep with the prince, he didn't hear the joke about Iruka nor the impression that the prince was treating him like a child, their child. To him, all that matters was he would get to sleep together with his human prince. He snuggled and got comfortable. Kakashi let out a tired sigh, he wasn't planning to but he fell asleep right away beside his duck.

Iruka came in and peered at the two, he kissed both their heads and pulled the covers around them. He smiled.

"I would be happier now, now that there would be someone here to look after you, I have a feeling that I might go on a journey and I don't think I'll be able to come back. So little one, take care of my prince for me. Love him as much as you have loved your other." Iruka said.

Sasuke started to live his new life with his prince and the prince's mate, after awhile too, he had grown used to having Iruka around, and don't get so jealous anymore like he used to since the prince had developed a habit of sleeping beside him, although when he wakes up the next day, the prince is no longer there. Kakashi probably goes to Iruka's side when he finally falls asleep or what, he didn't know, and it didn't matter. If Kakashi waits until he is in a deep sleep before leaving, that's all that matters to his young heart.

"Iruka is something the matter? Lately, you always disappear and when I asked where you go, they say you visit the apothecary. Is something the matter?" he asked worriedly.

Iruka smiled and went to him, embracing him, and touched the other's face, trying to trace away the worry lines that crossed his partner's face.

"There's nothing the matter, you know me, I've always been sickly lately. So, I asked the apothecary to develop something for me to stop my headaches, its getting bothersome." He said.

Kakashi sighed and pulled him closer, tighter. "Should we call for Lady Tsunade, maybe she would be able to help?" he asked, still not convince that its just the headaches that's the matter since the other prince had looked paler and thinner these past few days. And even his little duck has commented that the other prince had been sick twice when they went into town for some supplies.

"I would be alright, don't worry. But I will call for Lady Tsunade if that would ease your mind." Iruka replied.

And to distract him, Iruka initiated the kissing. Which did the other prince in, and pulled him towards the bed. They made love real slow. Bodies that were familiar to each other touched, kissed and connected together in one glorious harmony. It was then that Itachi visited Sasuke to remind him of their deal.

"My young prince, the time has come, has your human prince called your name?" he asked, his reflection was clear. Sasuke was by the docks and he was looking at the water, and the sea warlock's face appeared before him. It didn't only frightened him, not because the warlock was hideous, but because of what he is and who he is. Things started to return to the young merman's memory, but only things that he needed to remember and what only Itachi allowed him to remember.

"Give me more time, its just been a week, and the other prince is sick. I will ask him again when the time comes." Sasuke replied, touching his head, his chest hurts.

Itachi showed him what the other two princes were doing, "Does this seem like that your prince would love you? Look how he loves the other prince? You got no place in his heart, and he would not call out your name, all you are to him is just a pet and nothing more." Itachi said.

Sasuke almost jumped in the water, but Neji was there and stopped him. "No, my prince. You are no longer a part of this world, you would drown." Neji said, appearing before him so suddenly.

Sasuke cried out and almost jumped in the knight's arms. There is something different about his friend. And then he noticed what it is, his hair is short. "What happened to your wonderful hair?" Sasuke asked, almost in a cry, as the knight reach his hand so they could touch.

"I traded it, my prince, to give you more time. Don't worry about Itachi, I would help you in every way I can. Just be happy. You are happy, right, my prince?" he asked, looking at his lost love, he had missed him, he had traded a lot of things to the sea warlock so he could see him everyday. And when the warlock threatened to harm his prince, he traded his glorious mane, and without knowing he had already lost it, he gave up his virginity again for the prince, his love, would not die.

"I am happy. But are you? Why do you do so much for me? I don't even do much for you." He said, tears rolling down his face, as he kissed the hand that reached for him.

Neji smiled, "Just to see you. Just to touch is enough to bring me so much happiness, for you are my happiness. If you are happy and well, I am happy." Neji said.

Sasuke couldn't resist anymore and jumped in the water. Neji caught him in his arms, and they kissed, as Neji wrapped his arms around his prince.

"I have missed you so terribly, you were my only happiness underwater, you promised me that you would not make me lonely, but now you are gone, my heart is broken. But be happy for me. If that human prince doesn't fulfill your wishes, I would kill him." Neji said, as he showered the prince's face with kisses.

"Please don't do that, Neji. Don't." Sasuke said, crying harder as his knight bathe his face with kisses. He didn't mean the kisses, he knew his friend would understand, and knew what he had given up for this human prince.

"You have time now, do what you must. I can only do as much at my end, but I will try to help you find your happiness. I would give up everything for you, my prince. And if you decide that you wanted go back to our kingdom, I would trade anything for your safe return to my side."

Sasuke cried even harder, embracing his knight and showering the other's face with kisses.

"You were something I would have never expected in my life. Please don't make me feel this way. I'm in love with you, my prince. I don't want to see you hurting. I want to be your comfort. Please let me. Allow me to be your happiness." Neji said.

Just then the other prince appeared, "What's going on? What are you doing down there, my little duck?" Kakashi asked, crouching by the dock near where Neji and Sasuke were in the water.

"Sasuke. His name is Sasuke. Call him by his name, he is my prince." He said, and Neji splashed and dove underwater before the other two could react, Sasuke began to flap, since he was turned into human, Itachi had also taken his ability to swim.

Kakashi dove in the water to help him, "Sasuke, Sasuke. I'm here. I got you." Kakashi said, as he gathered the other prince in his arms to save him.

Itachi waved his hand, and Kakashi touched his head, and wondered what they were doing in the water. Was he saving the boy? As he can see that the boy was flapping helpless in the water.

"I got you, I got you, Sasuke." He said again, and Sasuke wrapped his arms around the other prince, he was crying, he was happy that Kakashi now already know his name, it was only the last part of the deal that he needed to work on, but he realized now what Neji had done, and he was sure that his best friend will pay dearly for what he had done.

"Neji." He said, looking out over the horizon. Kakashi glance towards were he was looking.

"Did you say something, my little Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"We should get out of the water, next time don't go swimming without me or Iruka, you might drown you know, the water are rough on this parts." Kakashi said, as he swam and got them out of the water.

Sasuke then noticed the other prince's face. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Its Iruka, he collapsed while…" he trailed off, the other prince collapsed right after they both climaxed together, he wouldn't have noticed anything, but Iruka was clutching at his head and crying out in pain until the other prince passed out.

Kakashi panicked and was about to go back to the neighboring kingdom to fetch Lady Tsunade when he saw Sasuke in the water with another boy. He already knew that the other boy couldn't swim. But that part of his memory was wiped out and only remembered saving Sasuke. And yes, remembered his name didn't occur to the human prince that it was only now that he had called the merman prince's name. His memories were altered because of Neji's doing. And Neji was going to pay a heavy price for what he had done. But Itachi wasn't really worried, in fact, for him, it worked even much better, since it's bringing Sasuke closer to remaining a human forever.

Prince Kakashi was like a zombie for a couple of days. When him and Sasuke got back with Lady Tsunade, it was already too late. The minute that Prince Iruka clutched at his head and the time that Prince Kakashi rode to get the medicine woman, the wall of his blood vessels bursts and he bled to death. He died at a young age of twenty from aneurysm.

Sasuke had mixed emotions over the event. Although he was extremely jealous of the prince, that he would rather have Prince Iruka gone but not in this horrible way, not in the way that would cripple Prince Kakashi. He thought that the human prince was going to have a heart attack when they arrive with the apothecary, Lady Tsunade, Prince Iruka's personal doctor. She was also planning on visiting her prince to check on his conditions about the prince's headaches. They haven't found a permanent cure, but Lady Tsunade had been working on religiously. But its all too late now.

Kakashi carried the urn that held Iruka's ashes, it has been decided long ago that he wanted to be cremated when he passed away and his ashes be scattered onto the sea, on the very spot where Kakashi had proposed. Yes, it was during one of their diving expedition that Kakashi proposed to Iruka, they were swimming and when Kakashi surfaced beside his mate, Iruka was delighted to see that the other prince held a shell, and inside was a ring. He had never thought that Kakashi could be so romantic. He had accepted right away, so that very spot held a special meaning for both of them. So it was here that Kakashi, together with Sasuke, the only other person he allowed to accompany him stood.

"I wish I could have one more week, one more day, one more hour, minute, seconds with you. You cheated me, you didn't tell me anything, and now you left me with nothing to live for. I hate you for doing this to me." Kakashi said, as tears flowed from his face.

Sasuke wanted to hold him that time, but he decided to just sit there and watch and wait.

"I hope wherever you are, you would find a way to come back to me. I deserve that, you owe me that. I don't know if I could ever love anyone as much as I love you but I promised you, so I will try." He said, as he opened the urn, and scattered the ashes, clutching at the ring around his neck, he made a necklace of Iruka's ring, the very ring he gave the other prince when he proposed on this very spot.

The two prince stood there in companionable silence. When Sasuke put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "I made something for you, my prince. I hope this would ease your pain somehow, so that Prince Iruka would always be with you." He said, he handed him a metal case shaped like a heart.

"Inside, I took liberty in putting some of Prince Iruka's ashes and sealed it in this heart, so that you would always have him with you wherever you go. I hate seeing you unhappy, I hate seeing you hurt. I hope this would make my prince smile, even just a little bit. I hope I too, can make you happy, by staying with you." Sasuke said.

Kakashi made a noise at the back of his throat and grabbed him in a hard embrace, crying harder for all those times he never cried, spilling everything now so that he would leave the sadness here.

"Thank you, Sasuke. It's just you and me now. I would be the only one to take care of you." He said.

Feeling a little guilty, but Sasuke smiled, for the first time since he had been on the surface, it was only then he was truly happy, that at that moment, Prince Kakashi was his. All he needs now are the words of love and he would seal his wish and his fate to be with the human prince.

Sasuke thought that finally he would have his moment. That the human prince would only now see just him. At the start, he was understanding the way Kakashi would always mention the long gone prince. Although it has been months, Kakashi would often talk about Iruka like he was still alive and is still there but only had gone on a temporary journey and would be back with him again. But every time Kakashi mentioned Iruka it hurts Sasuke, although they are in some sort of relationship, although there was no one else in Kakashi's life and Kakashi's bed. Sasuke still feels that Iruka is still there between them, despite the mere fact that Kakashi would hold him at night, and would only want him as company. The human prince never fails to mention his deceased mate. How Iruka used to like this or how Iruka used to do this. The merman prince would fall into silence, and wait. He had been understanding all this time, that hoping that finally, Kakashi would only sees him. But he was wrong. The prince still thinks highly of the deceased mate. And would remain to be the only one for him, despite of Sasuke being alive, and being there loving him more than any human combined. But that mere fact was lost on the human prince. He remained blinded and hooded with a blind fold covering his eyes to see how much the young merman prince had sacrificed just to earn his love.

Sasuke looked up to Kakashi's one eye, and on tip toes touched the royal temple.

"I know you only think about only Prince Iruka. But I only think of you. I think you should know that. Because I plan on staying this way." He said, and not breaking eye contact, he looked at him for a long moment before speaking again.

"There's no reason for love. It's a lie. But I can tell you a hundred reasons why I like you." He said, and stared down on the MP3 player that the prince had given him.

Kakashi watched him mutely. "Twenty songs, now there is forty because I need to wait longer. Four minutes for one song. Forty songs for ten, one sixty for forty. I listen to this for a few times and I can last a whole day just listening to it." Sasuke said, his voice was a little sad.

"I'm sorry for making you lose your smile. You weren't like this before, you were always smiling. But you're not anymore. I think I made you this way. I'm sorry." Kakashi said, and reached for the younger boy and touched his head.

Sasuke glanced up to him once more. He tried so hard to keep on smiling until he could almost feel his face would crack. He knows that Prince Kakashi loves him, but not as deep and as the same level he did with Prince Iruka. Even in death Sasuke hated him for still having a strong hold on Prince Kakashi even in on the other life…the other world. His ghost still remains in the air, and is always between them, putting a gap between the merman and the prince.

"I don't know why you are sorry for me. I don't know why Prince Iruka was sorry for me. Why should I be sorry for liking someone? That makes me so angry, that I can't look at you because then I'll be sorry." Sasuke said, and glared at the prince.

"If that is all I mean to you, then I won't go further." He said, and sat down by the boulder.

This is where the two princes found him, the young merman had asked to be human so that he would meet the prince he had always admired from the distance, it was only recently he found out that his name was Kakashi. The other prince was Iruka from the neighboring kingdom, they were best friends. Kakashi thought it was Iruka who had saved him, he wished that time Kakashi could see him, but that also means revealing to the human prince his true form. He doubt that a human would fall in love with a merman. So he let Prince Kakashi believing that it was Iruka all along. Even until the end, even in passing, Sasuke gave way to Iruka. Sasuke had been there since the start. He had always believe time will come when everything would fall right into place, that Kakashi would one day see him in his own light and love him as much as he had love this human prince. He wished that circumstances would have worked in his favor for once. He is losing time. He had hurt so many people. And he is still nowhere to getting what he wished for. He sacrificed his birthright, Neji paid the price when he sacrificed his name. He's tired. Its been so long. Its been years since he first held this very human prince in his arms, he had him then, he could have asked Itachi to put a spell on Kakashi to make the prince fall for him. But he didn't want that. He wanted Kakashi to fall for him on his own terms, his own reasons.

"He's the best thing that ever happened to me." Kakashi said trying to justify his undying love for a deceased mate.

"The best thing? How could he be the best thing when all he ever do is make your life miserable without him?" Sasuke asked.

"I told myself that I would heal you, that I would help you recover your smile, help take back your heart but you are not helping. As if you would rather live in the past than be with me. I am here, I am living and breathing, Kakashi. If you only knew what I sacrificed to have your love, Iruka won't even compare a shadow of that love." Sasuke said.

It was then Kakashi slapped him. The mp3 flung into the air and landed broken on the concrete floor. Sasuke looked at the player and gathered it close to his heart.

"I really like this player, this is the only thing you gave me that you didn't ask Iruka's help. It has broken because I kept it too close to me. Maybe I can ask Naruto to help me repair it." He said, and started walking away.

"Sasuke." Kakashi called after him, he had hurt him, despite the fact that the younger man had been with him all this time, had sacrificed everything and still remained by his side despite of him being so difficult.

Have you ever love someone without a reason? You just look at them and you suddenly fall in love. Well, I have. But after that his everything were my reasons. I liked everything about him. Even the ones that has Iruka in it.

"I don't know how long I can wait. But I will remain by your side. I will wait a little more longer, when you finally decide to finally see me and no one else, and no ghost of anyone blocking your view." Sasuke said, his back was turned, then he continued walking.

Neji did paid the price. But along with it, he gave up something else. He had realized then how much Itachi cares for him, the way the warlock said he would undo anything if Neji wills it but his only condition is for the knight to be by his side, to be his lover. Itachi said he didn't have to fall in love with him, but that he would be allowed to fall in love with the knight. That was when he was finally seeing everything for the first time. The way the warlock had been so eager to help him, despite the fact that he could very well damage everything, and even harm the prince and no one could stop him. But still, realizing now what the warlock had done. He realized then Itachi was also trying to make the prince come back to his senses. But now everything is behind, he had longed given up on Sasuke ever returning his feelings. Itachi finally got his wish when Neji came to him not only to fulfill his end of the bargain but to willingly be his lover and even commented that he will try to examine his feelings for the warlock.

Sasuke was awakened by kisses. Kakashi often kisses him, but not this way. They were passionate that took his breath away, and Kakashi was doing something he had never done before. He was undressing the merman prince.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a little breathless and frightened at the same time. Kakashi looked drunk. He didn't smell of liquor. But the man looked different somehow.

"Undressing you," Kakashi replied, as he sat up to remove his own shirt.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, still a little awe seeing the prince's naked form. He had already seen him naked in the baths, but this time its different, they are both naked now but they are so close to each other.

And Sasuke shivered when Kakashi started to kiss his neck, and covered his body with the human prince's warm ones.

"Because I want to make love to you." He said, "Would you be mine?" he asked, looking at Sasuke, looking for approval from the merman prince.

"I have always been yours. Since the start." He failed to add since he was thirteen. But it didn't matter then.

It was then Kakashi smiled and captured his lips for the first time. Sasuke wish he could drown into those kisses. It almost took his breath away. But what Kakashi did after that, had Sasuke crying.

"What is it? Did I hurt you? Didn't I prepare you enough?" he asked, worriedly, he had been licking and sucking him all this time, Sasuke had lost count how many times he had come, he even have the royal mouth swallowing his load after load. Kakashi's fingers had him writhing in pleasure. He never thought this would happen, Sasuke still think that he was dreaming. That the human prince is making love to him. So when Kakashi entered him and united their bodies together, Sasuke couldn't help but cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy. I can't breath." Sasuke said, taking Kakashi's face between his hands and kissing him hard, tasting himself in the other's mouth.

"Then I will give you air." Kakashi said, as he started to move. Sasuke moved with him. Dancing to the rhythm of their bodies. Although he had done this before, it was the first time for him for doing it with someone he truly loves. And surprisingly, he still bled. Which had the human prince so overwhelmed that he was the boy's first.

He writhe and shuddered under those expert hands, he lost count how many times the human prince came inside of him, they made love all through out the night until the wee hours in the morning. It was the happiest moment of his entire life. And if he was dreaming, the merman prince wished he would never ever wake up.

It was a week of continuous pleasure and happy mornings, waking up in bed with the human prince. But he did wonder why Kakashi never uttered those words he so longed waited for. It was one morning when he discovered why and it broke his little heart into million pieces.

He woke up earlier than usual. He wanted to have a glimpse of his love, and thought of making something special for Kakashi. A breakfast in bed. He chuckled a little when he could hear the older man snoring a little. He must be tired, he thought, after all, there are not a single space in this room that they haven't marked and done it. Every nook and cranny of this entire place held special meaning for Sasuke, because in this very room that Kakashi showed what was in his heart. He was willing to let the part that Kakashi never told him he loves him. He was willing to wait.

Sasuke stretched, he haven't heard from Neji or Itachi so he thought that he is still safe that his friend must have done something for Itachi to be this lenient with him. Kakashi mumbled something in his sleep. Sasuke chuckled and leaned forward about to kiss the royal nose, when a single word…a name…shattered his whole world completely.

"Iruka." Kakashi called out, and what followed next, destroyed the merman prince's heart. "I love you."

The boy was sitting on the edge of the bed when Kakashi woke up, he was surprised that Sasuke was up before him. He moved towards him and put an arm around him, "Hey, good morning. You're up early, my little duck." He said, kissing the back of Sasuke's neck. He still calls him little duck every now and then, it was an old nickname when they don't know what to call him since he doesn't remember his name.

Sasuke just smiled. "I-I was waiting for you to wake up." He said.

"Oh, really?" he asked.

"Yes, let's go to the beach. Today is the anniversary of your wedding day to Prince Iruka, let's celebrate." Sasuke said, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? How about if we celebrate something else?" Kakashi asked, a little shocked that Sasuke remembered the day he was married.

"It's alright. I kinda miss him, too. So let's go visit him. Let's make it a family day." Sasuke commented, he almost choked on his words, his face was about to crack from smiling too much.

"If you want." Kakashi said, and smiled, kissing him before getting up.

They dressed up for the occasion. And Sasuke was surprised when Kakashi handed him roses, and had some white calla for Iruka. They rode a catamaran to the very special spot, Kakashi scattered the white calla across the water.

"Iruka, I have finally moved on, I'm sorry, it just happened and I moved on without telling you, I'm sorry." He said, and took Sasuke's hand and smiled at the merman prince.

"He looked so handsome so I wanted to show you. Do you see our hands? I'll never let it go. I'll never make him shed a tear. He's so handsome, our little duck. He still cries from wounds that is not his. And he asks me for a dance when I'm wounded. He healed me. I thought I would never find someone after you. But he has always been there all along, I was just so stupid to look at him and kept looking the other way." Kakashi said, and smiled at the crying Sasuke.

"Look at you, I told Iruka I would not let you cry and hear you are bawling your heart out." Kakashi teased as he moved forward to kiss Sasuke's tears away.

They made love in the water, and on the beach. It was the happiest day ever, except for the missing part that Kakashi had overlooked. He still haven't told Sasuke he loves him. He fell asleep on the beach and woke up without Sasuke beside him. He thought that the boy was just gathering shells or playing by the water, but he was gone.

He was about to get up when he saw the mp3 player that he thought that Sasuke had gotten rid of since it was broken. He gave that to the boy a long time ago, and Naruto, one of his aide, must have fixed it for him, because it was playing some songs like it used to. He listened to all the songs, he was about to turn it off when he was surprised when he heard Sasuke's voice.

"You lost me, didn't you? And you are not going to find me. You're all alone now, my prince. Because I'm not coming back. Because I'm leaving you. It's so hard for me but its even much harder for you when you can't even tell me you love me," Sasuke begun, his voice sounded sad, and it broke Kakashi's heart listening to it.

"I've hurt so many people for my own happiness. I was really a fool. I thought when you finally see me, you would somehow fall in love with me. I was the one who saved you when you got tangled with the seaweeds, don't you remember? I was in my true form then, I was also a prince like you, but I am a merman. I should have known falling in love with a human is impossible. I sacrificed my birthright to come to you, for you to finally see me. But still despite my efforts you will never ever love me. You even lost me now, what would happen in the future if I have stayed? It would always be Iruka, isn't it? Even if he didn't save you then, it would still be Iruka, despite the times we made love, despite the fact that we are almost the same taste and same scent because of the number of times we connected, I can never be one with you, because I can never ever win your heart." Sasuke said.

Kakashi stood up abruptly, dawning on him now what Sasuke said, and realized that the boy was telling the truth, because who would have known that he drowned because of the seaweeds, and he did remember seeing his face then when he felt air was on his face, but then he passed out again, and when he came to, it was Iruka who was holding him.

"Sasuke!" he called, running towards the water. "I love you! I'm sorry, I never said it, I didn't know I was hurting you because I was hurting myself." He cried towards the ocean, the seagulls heard him, the wind carried out his cries, but the merman prince was no longer there to hear his words.

Neji touched his shoulder, "Are you sure you don't want to go back? He said he loves you, isn't that what you wanted?" he asked.

Sasuke had his tail again, and he was laying there, not having the strength to go anywhere. Itachi said he could use the spare room next to his and Neji's room. And the warlock said he could change him back to human again if he wills it. But Sasuke said, he wanted to be alone for awhile. Neji and Itachi had been supportive of him all this time, he was happy that Neji found happiness with Itachi. He knew that the warlock is not really all that bad and was just misunderstood.

"Just leave me alone, Neji. I just want to be alone." He said, turning away, his eyes were red from crying.

It was days that passed by, and he was surprised when he woke up and Kakashi was there. "How did you get here, and how can you be here?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi smiled, he still couldn't believe that he was underwater and the boy that he had fallen in love with is truly a merman. "Itachi made it possible and your friend Neji saved my life when I was trying to swim and find you underwater. They brought me here." He said.

But instead of jumping into Kakashi arms, instead of tears of joy, Sasuke looked at him angrily. "Please just go. Just go. I don't care how you live your life. I don't want to see you. I want you out of my life. I don't care if you die, just go away." Sasuke said and swam away from Kakashi.

The human prince was about to run after him when Itachi grabbed his arm, "Let him go. You have hurt him so bad. He has so many things, yet he has nothing. He had some so many thing in his life but he has no great memories. He might not have cried in front of someone before but he cried over you over and over again. All he knows is his life with you and you were foolish enough to disregard his feelings. No one can split their heart and you gave it all to your human prince. Give him time. He's hurting now. But prove to him what is really in your heart, prove to him where his place is." Itachi said.

He sent the human prince back to his kingdom. Neji hugged Itachi, "Are we doing the right thing?" he asked him, as he snuggled and nuzzled the other's neck.

"They are in love, they are just too foolish to admit it. Give it time they will realize it." Itachi said, and turned to his lover and kissed the knight.

Kakashi was given a potion, Itachi said, when he was sure that he was ready to give up on Iruka he was pour this potion in the water, and Sasuke would see what he wants him to see.

Kakashi went aboard his catamaran again, bringing the metal cased heart that Sasuke gave him and the potion. Neji made sure that Sasuke is near the magic well, so that he would see Kakashi right away.

Kakashi poured the potion on the water. He waited a bit just to be sure that Sasuke would be seeing him wherever he is underwater. Sasuke was surprised to see Kakashi took shape and the dark water come to life and he sees his human prince on his catamaran, he was about to turn away but Neji held him there.

"Watch. He's got something to say to you, so listen carefully." Neji said.

Sasuke was about to say something but he sat immobile when he saw what was in Kakashi's hand. It was the metal heart, and the human prince had pried it open. He watched in horror when Kakashi scattered the last of the remaining ashes of his deceased mate.

"Sasuke, I am letting him go. To prove to you that you are the only one in my heart. We can't erase each other, until we die even after death, I will always love Iruka. He will always hold a special place in my heart. But right now, I know he would understand, that I need that space for you, that you would be the only one to occupy it, that you cannot share it with him anymore. What we had was over, when he had gone, he had taken that love with him. I already told you then and I'm telling you now. I love you. I may not have said in those exact words, but I hope this proves it, that I have emptied out my heart, so there would be more space for you to occupy that you would be the only one in it. Not even a trace or a shadow of Iruka left in it. So please come back to me, or I would die a thousand deaths again just to be with you." Kakashi said.

He smiled a sad smile, "Save me, my love." Kakashi said, and hurled himself on to the water, he didn't try to swim or flap his arms, he let the current carry him underwater. Until he was struggling to breath.

"You fool." Sasuke uttered and dashed out to save his lover.

He was surprised when he got to Kakashi and was able to bring them both to the surface, that he had lost his tail again, but this time he didn't drown, he was able to save Kakashi and brought the human prince to the shore.

When Kakashi was coughing and spitting water, Sasuke noticed some blood and panicked.

"Where did you get hurt? Chest? Head?" he asked frantically.

Kakashi smiled, "I don't remember, I forgot when I saw you." He said, he pulled the other prince on top of him.

"I love you Sasuke, from here on now until forever. Marry me, and complete me." He said, and kissed the other prince.

Neji smiled and glanced at Itachi. "You planned this all along, didn't you?" he asked, smirking at the warlock.

"Of course, how else would I get you to move in with me, if I don't bring those two together." He said, and Neji tackled him.

Destiny is what we make…I have decided to make you mine.

Owari


End file.
